Calliou and the TREASURE HUNT
by xXxGhesslypokeballsxXx
Summary: ma otp beavis n butthead n julie go do things togethar. also calliou goes on a TREASURE HUNT! sounds good? well it just keeps getting better . STAY TUNED FOR MORE


Calliou walked into his parents bedroom when they where making "grown up hugs" and asked his mummy why Julie had to wait an entire 10 hours before she was allowed to come over and babbysit him. "Fuck, what the hell are you doing here?" his daddy poked his head up from the covers "Didnt we abort you 4 years ago? Or are you back from the grave to brutally murder us with a coat hanger?" Calliou put down the coat hanger he picked up from the floor that he almost tripped on upon entering his mummy and daddys room. "Hahaha daddy, your so silly. Abortion isnt even a word!" Daddy looked at Calliou in shock that he wasnt actually his 4th son back from beyond the grave to do whatever it is that 2 month fetuses do besides become a glorified parasite. "Oh" was all he could muster and he stared at his devoloped son that managed to escape the coat hanger. "Uh, Calliou, sorry about that. Daddy is still a little mind-wobbly after me and mummy had adult juice last night. I didnt mean to say silly words and also words that you are not allowed to say until you grow facial hair. Just forget what daddy said and go back to sleep. Or eat the jar of cookies and pass out. Whichever makes you forget quicker."  
>"CCOOOOOKKKIEEESSS?" Calliou, being only five or four or maybe three who knows anyways, this chapter isnt really specific on where this story is on the "Calliou Episode Time Line" thing, really liked cookies. In fact, Calliou probably loved cookies more the poutine and being Bilingual (which we all know people from Quebec excell at, I mean like, they seem to emphasize it a lot when discussing why they are better then the rest of Canada.) So, our adorable little perpetual bald child, ran to the kitchen cupboards, climbed up the shelves using his amazing dexterious monkey abilities, and promptly ate every last cookie in the cookie jar.<br>"mmmm GURGLEBLTHR GRRRRRR nmmrrr" mumbled Calliou in his sleep as he dreamt about all the wonderous things kids dream about when they are too young to comprehend that all the best dreams involve waking up in a moiste puddle of something that isnt urine for once. Calliou would end up staying there, on the floor in a pile of cookie crumbs and his own saliva, for the entire night, sleeping happily. His mother and father probably thought he would have enough sense to crawl back to bed, but they also where the same who thought Calliou was an undead featus come back to haunt them. So no, their opinions, predictions, and generally every thought that came out of their head concerning their son, was nine times outa ten, wrong. And so, in the morning, Callious parents found their son in a fetal position on the kitchen floor, using a giant mess of cookie crumbs as bedding, and thought it would just be better for everyone if they left it all for Julie to clean.( Everyone, of course, being everyone but Julie. ) So, when the poor girl knocked on the door she was kindly introduced to the mess that waited for her to clean up. Julie, being a character with about as much personality depth as an extra made of cardboard and the camera crews gum from the previous week, didnt really care and cleaned it all up anyways. Not a single bit of conflict at all, no alien car chase with lasers and batman, and no gun fights using swords as bullets. In other words, that part was really really dull. That is of course, if you ignore the two greasy looking teenagers hiding in a poorly made paper mache bush. "heh heh. Hey, Beavis" started the idiot. "Yeah Butthead" replied the other idiot. "What if we like, knocked on the door?" "to-to get her to come out and show us her TITS?" exclaimed the idiot who looked like he had drank far too many red bulls for his lifetime. "heh heh ya tits" said the other who really liked tits. So, as all idiots commonly do, they went head first into a situation by banging the door their fists, then when no one answered, their heads. "heh heh beavis you shure chicks think its hot when a guy is used as a battering ram?" "heh heh heh ya of course! its like, symbiosis or something to them. heh heh ya" So the two boys continued their seige on the house, as Julie and Calliou watched from the second floor.

Calliou, who was wearing nothing besides cowboy boots and a police cap for some reason, was confused as to why the two boys were attacking the front door. "Julie, what are they doing?" He asked in his girly, toddler voice. "Get some pants on Calliou, I'll go answer the door."  
>Julie opened the door to answer just as Beavis and Butthead were about to hit it, so they flew inside and knocked right into both of Julie's tits. "Ehehehehe, boobies" Beavis laughed. "Yeah, heh, boobies," Butthead added. Julie pulled the two idiot teenagers out of her boobs. "Can I help you boys?" She asked, checking them out and licking her lips. She was only a teenager herself, and the dental hygiene of the two boys was turning her on.<br>"Hehehehe, boobies" the idiots kept laughing. Just then Calliou came downstairs wearing his daddys g-string because he couldn't find any pants, or maybe his cat Gilbert ate them. Who knows. "Hi!" He smiled, and suddenly fell down the stairs and into Julie's ass because he is clumsy, and not in any way related to setting up a plot.  
>"Calliou!" Julie moaned, getting an ass full of Calliou's bald head. Beavis and Butthead watched the scene, getting some sort of strange feeling in their shorts, like the kind of feeling you get after writing this fanfic for a couple minutes and you just get really happy when you get back on track with the actual plot, or maybe they just had a boner. Calliou pulled his unusually round head out of Julie's ass. "Who are these guys?" Calliou asked. "Uhm," Julie thought "special friends," she nodded.<br>"Special friends?" Calliou put a sausage finger to his lips and thought, "oh! Like me and Leo and Gilbert!" Julie nodded slowly, she wasn't sure what the four year old had done with his cat and soul-less ginger best friend, but she didn't want to find out. "Here, Calliou" he knealt down to his eye level, "why don't you go on a scavenger hunt?" She pulled a list out from her tits that was magically there, and gave it to the bald child. "You find all the things, then you can come back here." She sent Calliou off on his way with the list, which had silly things like airplanes and hitlers left sock. "Now we're alone." "Hehehe, alone" "ehehehehe, now." 


End file.
